Can't You See That You Love Me
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: LeoOC. When the turtles are transported to a small town in Illinois they find a girl. but what happens when Leo finds a love for her, will he accept it or push it away. Going to be Mature.
1. Where the Hell are we?

In the Big Apple, it was business as usual. Cars were in a traffic jam. The sidewalks were crampt with everyone to a hobbo or to a CEO. The day was hot and humid and almost unbearable top—side. But down below in the sewers, the sun's heat was kept ay bay. The sewer's little light and watered walls made a perfect cooling unit.

In a abandoned open sewer, four turtles and one rat lived. Well you know their story. Splinter and Leonardo were mediating in the dojo. Raphael was beating the stuffing out of a practice doll. Michelangelo was trying to beat a video game. Donatello was fiddling with a few different watches.

He wiped the sweat off of his brow with a smile, "There! I'm finally done. Hey guys! Master Splinter! I've got something to show you!"

The rest of his family stopped what they were doing and gathered around him.

"What's up Donny?" Leo asked.

"I've finally finished the 'human watches'. Here try them on. You to Master Splinter."

Each put on a watch and waited for further instructions. The watch looked pretty simple. It told the time, but on the side there was a blue button and a green button.

"The blue will sculpt you into a human and the green will turn you back into a turtle or a rat."

"Donatello, are there safe?" Master Splinter asked.

"Of course Sensei" though truly he didn't know.

The five creatures pressed the human button. A light shot through each watch and stopped at Michelangelo. The light began to expand. The turtles started to panic.

As the light faded, they felt as if they weren't in New York anymore. For one thing they couldn't hear the constant noise of yelling and traffic.

"My sons, this is not our home anymore. We must proceed with caution."

The brothers nodded and followed their father a bit more into the unknown sewers. They finally came upon a manhole. Being overprotective Splinter went first to see if it was safe. His eyes adjusted to the light and saw a very modern town. But he saw no skyscrapers or traffic clogging the sky. He motioned to his sons to come up. They all hid in the shadows.

"The air smells like corn here" Donatello pointed out.

Mikey spotted a sign and read, "Welcome to Pekin, Illinois."

"Wow we must have traveled more than a 1,000 miles in an instant" Donatello exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well how do we get back home" Raph asked, his mood becoming grumpier.

"The journey would probably take a good week on foot."

Splinter's ears twitched, "My sons we are not alone."

The turtles looked up. Looking down at them were the Foot.

"Why are they here" Leo asked as he pulled out his katanas.

"Hey you loons! Over here" an unknown voice shouted.

The voice took the attention of all who were in the alley. A blonde girl, about 5'4" stood with her arms folded across her chest, "Why don't you leave them alone. I'm the one you want."

Her eyes couldn't make out the turtles yet but she soon became preoccupied with the Foot.

They surrounded her and she smiled, "You wanna dance?"

A foot ninja lunged at her and she punched him in the face, "Then let's dance."


	2. Out of the Shadows at Last

**Author Note: opps! In the first chapter I forgot to say that nothing is mine except the OC. But never mind that. Thank you to those who reviewed. Its been a while since I posted something here but i've been on a writer's roll. Enjoy.**

They surrounded her and she smiled, "You wanna dance?"

A foot ninja lunged at her and she punched him in the face, "Then let's dance."

A few foot lunged at the girl and she did a round-house kick into each of their faces. The turtles were in awe but Splinter watched with a sensei's watchful eye. They didn't know whether she was a foe or an ally.

As she caught the ninja that was trying to tackle her, she growled into his face, "Tell your boss the answer is no."

The foot finally disappeared.

The girl dusted off her hands and body before turning to the hidden beings, "You can come out now."

Splinter spoke up, "We do not intend to be rude but we prefer the shadows miss."

"Ah! So fellow ninjas. Well my home is always opened for those who are passing through!"

"I think we should show her." Everyone turned to Leo. His face very serious.

"So Leo is gonna to trust a female ninja that quickly and put our lives in her hands? Brilliant" Raph said. He was shocked at his brother's decision.

"We need a place to stay til we can figure a quicker way to get home" Mikey said. Splinter nodded slowly in agreement, "Alright."

He turned to the girl, "We shall show you why we stay in the shadows miss."

The girl's eyes widen as Splinter stepped into a patch of sunlight, "My name is Splinter. I was Master Yoshi's pet and trained under him. Let me introduce my four sons."

Splinter receded into the shadows but kept speaking, "My youngest, Michelangelo."

Mikey flipped out and swung his nun-chucks in front of his chest, "The ladies call me Mikey." The girl giggled.

"My middle youngest Donatello." Donatello stepped into the light and twirled his boe, "Call me Donny, the techno turtle." The girl smiled but didn't say anything.

"My middle eldest Raphael." Raph stepped into the light, holding his sais out in front of his face, "Raph will do and do not get me angry. It ain't pretty."

"When are you ever pretty Raph?" Mikey piped up.

His answer was a sai being spun at him like a boomerang. Raph caught it back in his hand. The girl giggles at the fighting brothers.

"My eldest son, Leonardo." Leo stepped into the light beside his brothers. He did nothing fancy but watched the girl watch him and his brothers.

Splinter stepped out of the shadows by the girl, "You now see us for who we are."

"The question is: who are you" Leo asked.

The girl bowed in respect, "My name is Lori Newmark. I trained under my old Master Tai Toung."

"Old" Donny inquired.

"I left him. Since then, the Foot have been tailing me."

"The Foot in New York followed the Shredder" Raph pointed out.

Lori's eyes went even wide, "I thought the Shredder was dead."

Splinter spoke up, "He is. As a family, we defeated him."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Toung isn't gonna be happy when he hears that his own master is dead."

"No doubt he knows already" Donatello thought out loud.

"Can you tell us more about Tai Toung" Leo asked.

Lori nodded, "Yes, but not here. Every wall in this city has ears." Splinter smiled at her ninja knowledge.

"Do you have pizza here in Illinois" Mikey asked in an over-used southern accent.

"Hey! Don't knock the south til you tried it" she snapped back.

"Where's your home" Raph asked.

Lori smiled and pointed up, "Up a little bit." The turtles looked up.

"The one with the window slightly cracked? Maybe 7 centimeters" Donny stated.

"Yup, that's home. Should be an easy flip. I'll go first" with that Lori did a back-flip onto a wall and flip back and forth between the alley walls until she reached a window sill.

"Oh Winston! Here boy!" The turtles couldn't see who she was talking to but the window slid opened quietly and Lori disappeared into the window. She motioned for the family below to come up.

As soon as Mikey was in Lori's house, the turtles looked around. It was built like an apartment but everything was chic and modern. The kitchen was finished in black marble. The kitchen table was a dark redwood. The appliances were all a soft gray. The living room was a soft beige both top and bottom with a few white couches and a huge TV. In the middle of the couches was a coffee table where Lori was currently standing by. She had a hold of a massive black lab. Splinter and the turtles waited for the animal to be calmed to even move.

"Winston! This is no way to treat guests! Sit!" The lab sat down, its eyes still on the intruders.

"Everyone this is my dog Winston. He's normally a very well behaved dog. He's really good at tricks." A gleam twinkled in her eyes, "Oh Winston!"

The dog looked lovingly at his owner, "Ninja!"

The dog lunge into a corner, its fur concealing it. Lori turned to the family, "Watch this: Winston! Lick attack at Mikey!"

"Oh no! I'm a cat person" Mikey exclaimed.

Lori smirked, "Double the lick attack." Mikey prepared himself for the attack. Lori crossed her arms and snapped her fingers once. Winston lunged from the shadows and pounced onto Mikey, licking his face excessively, "Ewwwwww. Gross!"

Raph doubled over with laughter, "This is the greatest! Hey Mikey! You got something on ya face!"

Splinter helped his son up and Lori called off Winston. After introductions to the other rooms that included a dojo and a few introductory sniffs from Winston, everyone settled in for Lori's story.

"Please begin Miss Newmark" Splinter said, patting Winston softly on his head.

**Author's Note: LOL I forgot about cliff-hangers! Chapter 3 is on it's way if I get like 5 reviews. Sounds fair right?**


	3. So He's the Guy We're After!

**Author's Note- radda radda= means that I dont own the turtles, or splinter, or their past. I do own Lori and Tai Toung. ENJOY!**

"Please begin Miss Newmark" Splinter said, patting Winston softly on his head.

Lori paced back and forth as she talked, "Well it all started a few years ago. I was about 15. Tai Toung was training an army for the Shredder to use in New York. We were hand picked off the streets. The training was difficult. A class of 500 soon went down to 80. The strongest survived. I guess I had shown potential so Toung made me his apprentice but when I saw who and what we were fighting for, I left. Three years later, he sends the rest of the Foot from New York to find me and give me a message: Come back or perish. You see I know all their secrets, their moves, and their strategies. I'm their worst nightmare on the loose. But to team up with those who defeated the Shredder, we'd be unstoppable! Though the fortress will be the hardest part."

"What fortress" Raph asked.

"Tai Toung's place. He has it surrounded with 40 guards. I almost got in but half-way through I saw Tai Toung and he saw me. I was lucky to have made it out there alive, but since then he hasn't let me out of his sight. The Foot follow me everywhere even to my work. I can't sleep anymore. They're everywhere. They can tell I'm getting weaker."

"Well we are here and before we go home, we shall help you defeat what is left of the Shredder's minions" Splinter calmly said. The turtles nodded slowly in agreement.

"I would like the help."

Donatello spoke aloud, "It doesn't make sense that he's sending the Foot after you now."

"My theory is that he wants me to be his right hand in this new take-over. With all the crack-heads in this town. He could rebuild the Shredder's army and claim it as his own. But enough about my past. How do four mutant turtles and a rat from New York exist let alone live in Illinois now."

And so the age old story of their origin was told once more.

As the story finally folded, Leo looked expectantly at Lori. Her face was plastered with a goofy grin. It seemed she had accepted them but he started to regret his own decision to stay with her. She was already in enough trouble but with them in her home she seemed less edgy.

Winston started nuzzling her hand affectionately throwing Leo's mind into wondering how her hands felt. Were they soft, like a woman's hand should be, or were they rough from all the training she endured? She was pretty fit for her size. Her face had a few shadows but that was from her lack of sleep.

But what really caught his eye was her smile. Her eyes would widen and a few of her dimples would increase. Leo shook his head. He had no reason to think of her that way.

His mind came back from his thoughts when she suggested dinner, "What sounds good?"

Mikey answered with excitement, "PIZZA!"

Lori giggled, "Sounds good to me. Anyone object?" The room stayed perfectly quiet.

Lori laughed again, "Alright, I'll order a few boxes."

After the delivery boy came and had left, the turtles finally started to relax. A crash came from the kitchen where Lori had ran to for drinks.

Everyone but Leo looked to the door.

"Leonardo, as the eldest, you should have been helping our hostess" Splinter scolded as he took a bite of his slice.

"Forgive me Father" Leo said as he stood. His brothers smiled at him as he passed.

As he entered the kitchen, Leonardo wasn't expecting the floor to be wet, so his chest met the floor.

"Oh god! Leonardo! Are you okay?"

**Author's Note- Well there you have it! Chapter 3 is up. So is Leo starting to crush on Lori? Hmmm maybe maybe not.**

**Leo- I am not crushing!**

**STW- you so are. Wait til later though**

**Leo-what comes later?**

**STW-you! LOL**


	4. A Hurt Hand and A View Of Her World

**Author's Note: again I do not own the TMNT characters but I own my Ocs. Hope you all are liking this :)**

As he entered the kitchen, Leonardo wasn't expecting the floor to be wet, so his chest met the floor.

"Oh god! Leonardo! Are you okay?"

Leo raised his head to answer but found himself nose to nose with Lori. She yelped in surprise and leapt back, landing on her butt. He noticed her cringe.

"I'm fine Miss Newmark, but are you okay?"

"Lori" she corrected.

"Leo" he corrected back. They shared a smile.

Lori raised her left hand and Leo saw red. He then noticed why the floor was wet. A few glasses had shattered. Lori was trying to remove a piece of glass out of her hand but with every inch she cringed more and more.

He reached for her, "Here let me help." She looked at him confused but held her hand tentatively out to him. He grasped it gently and started pulling the glass slowly. Lori was shaking with pent of pain and every inch the glass came out, the more blood rose to the surface. With a final yank and a pained squeal, the piece was out.

"Donny" Leo yelled.

His family was by him in an instant. Donny found a towel to wrap her wound.

"I think we should clean up first before anyone else goes in here" Raph tried to joke.

Leo nodded and picked Lori up but not without her protesting, "I can still walk!" It fell on deaf ears. Leo carried her away from the kitchen. A few quick movements and he was in her bedroom.

Funny thing was, she had a green room. The rest of her bedroom pieces were solid black to contrast with the walls. After Leo deposited her on the bed. She growled at him.

He blinked, "Really? You're gonna growl cuz I helped you." His answer was a snuff and a turned up nose. She looked ridiculous and that's why Leo couldn't help but to chuckle.

A pout formed on her lips, "You're not suppose to laugh at me." His laughter became more apparent.

"I'm a big girl and can fend for myself. I bet I could beat you in a match."

That sobered Leo to quickly. His gaze no longer held amusement, but almost felt smug, "So you think you can beat me?"

Lori looked him in the eye, "Yes. In hand to hand I can't lose."

"It's a date then" Leo asked. Lori's face burned crimson for a few moments, "Tomorrow?"

Leo looked at her hand, "No. Not til your hand heals."

She smirked, "I could still beat you even with a handicap." Leo smiled but their moment was interrupted by Raph, "Hey oh fearless one, Splinter says we should go on patrol. Ya know to check the place out."

Leonardo sighed, "Yeah I suppose it would a great help to us. I'll be out on the roof in a second."

Raph nodded and left them.

Lori started to get up with a sigh, "Time to play tour guide."

Leonardo tried to talk the stubborn girl to stay and rest, but his own pleas fell on deaf ears. Then Splinter stepped in.

"Miss Newmark, you must stay and rest. My sons will be able to tour this city by themselves."

Lori pouted but did not dare go against the sensei's words.

Leonardo found his brothers on top of the Lori's building. The night sky was crystal clear here. The stars were the brightest they had ever seen. As they stared, Raphael grew impatient.

"The stars are always gonna be there! Let's go already!" Before his brother's could blink, Raph was running. The brothers shrugged and ran after him. The night air was cool and felt good on the turtles' skins.

All in all the city was pretty basic. Only a few restaurants, plenty of fast food places, a few gas stations. A bit of traffic, but only for a bit. The schools were separated. They came onto a Walmart. The lights illuminated the parking lot. A few cars were around but otherwise the place was deserted.

After a few rounds of the city, the turtles went back to Lori's home. The scene they came upon made their jaws drop.

**Author's Note: LOL I still love those cliffhangers! Thank you to those who having been reviewing every chapter thus far. They make me smile and keep this story alive. :)**


	5. A Little Bit of Flirting Never Hurt

**Author's Note: Soo yeah. This chapter came to me when I was working...at walmart. Enjoy. I own Lori and Tai Toung. Oh! And Winston!**

After a few rounds of the city, the turtles went back to Lori's home. The scene they came upon made their jaws drop.

Lori stood facing Splinter. Their stances were pitted toward the other. They seemed to be in the middle of a battle. But what made the turtles blush was what Lori was wearing. The green-eyed girl currently had a sheer baby blue corset on. Her butt was covered by a shirt skirt that looked like she was going to a club than to bed. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a few curls had escaped though.

Her eyes shifted to the entering turtles, "Hey boys."

They all gave a small wave as she returned to Splinter who spoke, "One more attack."

She nodded at his request and attacked. The boys jaws dropped to the floor. The way her clothing stuck to her, the way she attacked with a grace, and the way she just looked was enough to keep the turtles' attention. As she did a low kick at Splinter, he jumped up and hit her head but the reflex she had required caught his claw before he could finish the attack. Her legs shifted into a half-split as Splinter returned to the ground, his claw still entrapped by Lori's hand.

"Good" he said as she released him. They bowed to each other and turned to the boys.

"How was the city" Lori asked as she sat down on the floor, Winston laying next to her instantly for attention.

Neither of them spoke until each received a whack on the head from Splinter's cane.

"Nice" Donatello said.

"Pretty" Mikey and Raph said together.

"What they said" Leo gulped.

Splinter shook his head, keeping his eyes adverted to Lori's eyes, "Miss Newmark, I'm afraid your attire is shocking my sons."

Lori looked at them then to down and started to blush, "Usually I'm alone when I get ready for bed."

She started to get up but a blanket covered her being. She looked up at Leonardo's blushing face.

"Sorry" she whispered to him. He smiled but kept his gaze at a picture on her far wall, "It's fine. Just go change."

She got up and looked at her guests who kept their eyes away from her body. An idea popped into her head. Her hurt hand was wrapped and a few Advil kept the pain away, she found that out when dueling Splinter. As she walked past Leonardo's back, she smirked. In an instant, she had him flipped onto his back. She laughed as he looked up at her with a shock expression.

The expression soon faded as determination set in. Lori soon found herself flung through the air and landed on the back of the couch behind Raph and Donny. They turned to look at her. Lori's eyes were locked with their eldest brother's. Lori stood and flung the blanket off of her. She was gonna use his embarrassment to her advantage.

The blush that crept in his cheeks made her laugh loudly. The next instant, Lori was pinned down on her soft carpet. Winston started barking at Leo, not understanding what was happening to his mistress. Lori shushed him. Leo's body weakened for a second. But for that second he was thrown off Lori.

Splinter smiled, "My sons I think Lori needs three more opponents."

Mikey blushed, "Can we fight her with what she's wearing?" Lori zoomed past him as Leonardo chased after her.

Splinter picked up a magazine and started to read, "If you chose to. Otherwise, keep your eyes away from her display. It should be over soon."

Each dropped their weapons onto the coffee table and went to help their brother.

Leo and Lori were locked in a stance. Leo was on top pushing Lori down with quite a bit of strength. Lori was slowly creeping her way down into a full on split, but her arms were raised above her head. Their fingers locked in a vice grip.

As Leonardo's brothers approached him, Lori turned to them. Her emerald eyes gleamed with adrenaline and her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. All in all, the turtles who weren't flirting with her became blubbering idiots.

But Leo was a different story. His concentration was on taking her down nicely, but she wasn't going down easily. For one thing, she was quick and could fell him un-tense. Which he did and regretted.

He was flipped onto his shell once again. Lori straddled him and laughed, "I so won,"

The way they were placed upon each other and the way they were breathing heavily would make you think of a different scenario.

Raph smirked and turned to his younger brothers, "I think we should eat or something. Leo's got this under control." Donny and Mikey shared a smile and walked with Raph to the kitchen.

Breathing heavily, Lori laughed at Leo's expression. She couldn't help but think it cute. And his small blush that lingered just made her want to kiss him.

But she was beaten to the punch. Leo leaned up and kissed her gently.

**Author's Note: teheheheee :)**


	6. Well It's About Time!

**Author's Note: Yes my stories go fast but I like them that way. I always read books or stories and always think 'Jeez when's the good part gonna come in!' With my stories, it doesn't take long for the plot, the love, and the all around story to take place. So please enjoy and if you don't like fast, then you're not kinky enough. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TURTLES, THEIR PAST, SPLINTER, OR ANYTHING TURTLE RELATED. But I do own Lori and Tai Toung. Tehehe**

Breathing heavily, Lori laughed at Leo's expression. She couldn't help but think it cute. And his small blush that lingered just made her want to kiss him.

But she was beaten to the punch. Leo leaned up and kissed her gently.

Either attraction was not missed by his family and her guests but they all kept quiet.

Lori's eyes gently closed and she leaned down to make him feel more comfortable. Inside her mind, Lori was squealing. She had thought Leo was handsome since she had met him, which come to think of it was this morning, or yesterday? What time was it? She didn't care. She was content for the first time in her life.

With Leo, his heart was racing. It was just on impulse but he didn't regret this. Never. She was soft, womanly. She curved to him and he enjoyed it. But he had just met her and here he was kissing her. Yes she was beautiful, he would admit that. But this, the kiss, was way to soon. He battled himself as she continued to kiss him.

But she felt him lose the moment. He was thinking. She leaned up and looked down at him, her face solemn.

She turned to Raph's back, "Can I get a blanket Raph?"

Her answer was a blanket being tossed her way. She stood up and wrapped the blanket around her.

She addressed Splinter, "I've shown you the blankets and extra pillows Splinter. Please use them and have a good night's rest. I shall be going to bed." She spared no glance toward Leo, who had propped himself on his elbows, as she walked to her room.

Leo flipped himself into a standing position, "What's her problem?"

Raph laughed at his brother, "Leo if you gotta ask, you're in more trouble than you know."

After a few more minutes of asking Leo finally settled down and laid down on one of the couches.

The family shared a good night sleep, the most peaceful they've had for a while.

The next morning Leo was the first to awaken. His eyes adjusted to the bright sun coming in through the window. He sat up to a surprise. Winston had made camp on his lap overnight. The lab yawned and wagged his tail in greeting. Leo laughed and scratched behind Winston's ear.

A low bass was heard. It was muffled but it was the drums of a song. Leonardo got up and looked at Winston.

"Think she's mad at me?" Winston snuffed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Leo crept to the dojo since that's where the sound was coming out the loudest. Winston pushed the door open and went inside. Leo peeked around the corner and smiled at the sight.

Wearing pajama pants and a short tank top was a sweating Lori. She was near a mirror. The Ipod dock she was using was just starting "Evacuate the Dance-floor" by Cascada. Winston stood by her side. She started a going back and forth routine. Winston crossed his legs and uncrossed his legs as he moved with her, his tongue hanging out as if smiling. Lori was more into it. She was twirling, moving her body in ways that seemed familiar to Leonardo. She whipped her head back and forth at the chorus, moving her arms in a rocking motion at her sides. Winston did a quick circle. Sweat glistened off of her arms and neck. When she seemed warmed up with the song, she started a kicking and punching routine. At this Winston sat down and watched her. Her body twisted as she leapt into the air to the beat. At the end of the song she sank down and stayed down for a moment.

"You can come in now" she said as she pushed herself up from the wooden floor.

Leonardo pushed the door opened more so he could come in, "I'm sorry."

"For which incident?" Her voice was rough, probably from just waking up. Out of habit she took her hair out of its ponytail and retied it.

He looked at her. So she was still mad at him? Walking over to the row of mirrors, he leaned against them with a smile.

"What" she asked slightly annoyed. She couldn't help but to look him up and down. Even in the morning he looked handsome and mysterious.

His smile grew, "You mad at me. It's just funny."

Lori pouted then a smile rose to her lips, "Yeah but if I remember correctly I won against you last night."

Leo laughed, "Yeah and I also remember another thing that happened."

Lori blushed, "You kissed me if I remember correctly."

Leo smirked, "Yeah but you didn't pull away."

"Yeah" she said shyly.

"Final Countdown" rang through the dojo. Lori smiled and did a flip to the Ipod dock and grab a phone.

"Yeah? Alycia again? Okay I'll take your shift. You owe though. Alright. Bye."

Leonardo's eyebrows rose, "Friend of yours?"

Lori smiled, "And a co-worker. Gotta dash."

She started to the door when Leo stopped her, "You're not going alone. You said so yourself, the Foot are following you everywhere. We'll come with you."

Sighing, Lori smirked, "Alright but you gotta be cool and mysterious. My work is tricky."

"Where do you work?"

"A strip club."

**Author's Note: HAHAHA! oh god! Love the twists! Oh and yes Alycia I put you into the story! MWHAHAHAHAA! -cheers throat- any-who, did you all like that? Ready for the next one? Oh! Did anyone else forget the human watches? Yeah? So I'm not the only one? LOL will be continued if I get hmmmm 4 reviews? love ya! Have a few cookies on me!**


	7. Turtles Turned to Boys Say What?

**Author's Note: This chapter was kinda hard for me. Describing the turtles was kinda hard and I researched a few fellow authors. If some descriptions are alike please let me know kindly and I will try to change them. Nothing bad is ever tried here. But enjoy :) **

After explaining her job not only to Leo but to his family since Mikey had overheard them, Lori started to pack for work: a sack lunch and a pair of red high heels. She curled her hair a bit more and proceeded to the door.

Smirks were plastered on the turtles' faces but Mikey was the bravest and spoke, "Can we come and watch?"

Lori looked him up and down, "I'd say yes but that would only be if you were human."

Donny chuckled with a blush, "Well it just so happens that I made a watch that could turn us human."

"Alright. Let's see then" Lori said as she folded her arms and waited.

The turtles grew nervous. The last time they had use these weird watches they had been transported to Lori. And to be truthful to themselves, they liked her.

Splinter sighed from his chair he had resigned in, "Fear is clouding your minds my sons. Clear them and you shall be successful.

Leonardo looked at his brothers with a nod, "One, two, three!"

All four brothers pressed the blue buttons and waited.

A blinding light came from each watch and surrounded the turtles. Lori shielded her eyes but the light began to faded.

Splinter looked over with wide eyes as his sons were turned human before his eyes. Leonardo had transformed into a lightly tanned young man. His short brown hair was spiked out of his eyes, his piercing blue eyes. His face structure was thin and chiseled. What surprised Lori was that each turtle was clothed. Leo wore a dark blue shirt that read: Ninja is a way of life. His sculpted legs were trapped within well fitted jeans and ended with light brown sandals.

Lori's eyes shifted to the next turtle. Donny was somewhat like Leo, though Leo was a bit tanner. The techno turtle..human, had a recently grown up face, one that still held baby face features. His eyes were hazel and showed much intelligence behind them. His shaggy hair was dark brown and stopped right at his ears. Donny wore a long sleeved, dark purple t-shirt that read: I bet I could fix ya. The t-shirt had a wrench talking to a broken clock. Finally his legs were covered with black shorts and white tennis shoes. Lori giggled as she looked over the shy turtle.

Mikey grinned as she looked at him. He had blonde spikes with a hint of red on the top making them seem like orange highlights. His face was still in the baby stage but was adorable none the less. His eyes danced with a blue hue. His attire wasn't like his brothers'. It was loud like him. He wore a dark orange shirt and a surfer necklace made of a fake shells. His wore light blue shorts and sandals.

Her eyes wandered to the last brother, Raph. He was the tannest of the brothers'. His black hair was cut to be straight and stopped a bit less than Donny's. His face was almost as matured as Leo's. His shirt was red with an angry smiley face sticking its tongue out. He too had a jeans with tennis shoes.

Lori noticed that their muscles were still as ripe as ever through their shirts and jeans/shorts.

The boys nodded at their appearance and looked at the now blushing Lori. She looked shyly at each boy/turtle again, letting her eyes have their fill.

Splinter stood and walked to his sons, Winston at his side, "Donatello, the watches seemed to have worked this time around. Your transformation is intriguing to me, but you must proceed with caution."

Lori smirked, "Splinter, all they need to be cautious about is how many girls will hit on them. There's fresh meat in town and the girls love a good BBQ."

"I could get use ta this" Raph pointed out.

His brothers nodded in agreement as Lori started walking out the door, "Ya'll coming?"

"This is awesome!" Mikey exclaimed as they followed her out.

Inside though, Splinter shook his head, "I believe my sons are to excited to see the dangers of being human my friend."

Winston barked shortly. "Yes I was afraid of that. Come along. My stories are somewhere here."

Both rat and dog sat to watch 'Gilmore Girls'.

On the streets, the turtles could finally roam without the shadows and they were more excited than you would think.

"This is great! I can finally watch human and maybe even interact with them! My research is opening up now" Donny said with excitement.

"Only you would think about boring stuff Don. I'm gonna hit the half-pipes later" Mikey said.

Raph smirked, "I might join ya little brother."

Leo said nothing and that worried Lori, but she plastered a grin, "Well you can do that tomorrow. I've decided that you'll be my bodyguards tonight."

"Yeah speaking of that, where is this place?" Raph asked gruffly.

"We're already here."

They had stopped in front a run down mill. Lori pushed the bright blue door and strolled in with the boys behind her.

**Author's Note: So I think the strip club is gonna be like the Moulin Rouge and Burlesque combined. Stay with me on this one :) Did you like the turtles turning human? I did!**


	8. Oh No That Bch Didn't!

**Author's Note: OMG! Finally right? Yeah I had writer's block. Thank you for those reviewed to help me out. A lot of you said the same thing so I combined and used a bit of each review. Thank you for the patience! Anyway read on!**

"We're already here."

They had stopped in front a run down mill. Lori pushed the bright blue door and strolled in with the boys behind her.

Inside it was bright like the owner wanted you to see any awful detail. Tables were set up at a random pattern that Donatello was trying to figure out. The floor was wooden so you could hear the click of the girls' heels as they walked around whether they were dancing or serving you drinks. A bar loomed in the back facing a huge stage. The bar was a standard bar, drink bottles lined up behind the bartender. But the stage was where the turtles' attention was. The club was already in full swing as a group of girls danced to the beat of the band that was playing.

Lori directed her group to an empty table. She asked what they wanted and went to see the bar-tender. Leo watched as she greeted the bar-tender and they exchanged a laugh. That made his blood boil. Seeing him bask in her smile was almost to much to bear.

She returned with a few drinks carried on her arms. They gave a cheer and took a sip of their beverages. The cheer got a few peoples' attention. More importantly the bored , Joey and Tommy. They were twins with blonde locks slicked back into ponytails.

They're blue eyes trained on their favorite person.

The girls left the stage and as the twins went into performance mode, "Hey Tommy!"

"Yeah bro?"

"Do my eyes deceive me or do me have a girl that was suppose to be off here?"

Tommy made his way to Lori who smiled at her friend, a spotlight trained on her and the twins. Tommy winked at her, "So Lori what are ya doing here?"

"Being a waitress Tommy."

"Now that's something we can't believe" Joey said on stage.

Tommy agreed, "Yeah so again why aren't you on stage? You should be performing for these men you have here."

Lori smiled and turned to Leo. Her head went to one side as if asking 'Can I?'. Leonardo looked at his brothers who were nodding vigorously. He nodded at Lori.

She giggled and followed Tommy back onto the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen our very own Lori will be performing!"

Lori bowed and rushed back stage.

As she was getting ready she watched the guys through a slip in the curtains that hid the back-stage away from the guests. She growled as she saw some of her co-workers saunter to her friends.

Tika was the sluttiest of them and threw herself on each turtle..human's lap. She started with Donny, giving him kisses on his lips and neck, the turtle turned human's face burning bright red. Holly, second under Tika, sat in Raph's lap, whispering in his ear, making the rough-talking human blush. Willow sat on Mikey's lap and whispered something in his ear. He laughed loudly.

Tika made her way to Leonardo's lap which made Lori's blood boil. Tika always went after a guy she liked and most of the time she got the guy, but not Leo. Leo tried to push the skank-like stripper off of him but she stuck on like glue. Lori growled more at Tika and then an evil smirk crossed her lips as she finished getting ready.

The music came on and it drew everyone's attention to the stage. Lori stepped out to the beat to "I Can't Stay Away" by the Veronicas. What drew the boys' attention was her attire...again. She had changed into something only a man could invent. Her chest was confined into a fiery red corset, which stopped mid-way down her stomach. Her butt was covered in tight black boy-shorts. Her high heels making her legs go for miles as she wrapped them around the pole. As the lyrics came on Lori, swung around on a pole, flipping her hair behind her frame. The spark in her eyes sent electricity to Leo's. He pushed Tika off of him to get a better view of Lori. She smirked on the stage as she continued to a few different tricks on and off the pole to the song. But when the song ended she had the twins give her a mic, she wasn't done with Tika yet.

"Hey Tika girl!" Lori's voice rang with fake enthusiasm through the club.

Tika stared at her, "What?" Her voice had pent up venom in it.

Lori started walking to her from the stage, her heels clicking as she went, her strut angry, "Well you were messing with my man a bit ago. And that makes me kinda mad."

Flipping her raven hair behind her, Tika sneered, "So I always take your main course. I'm prettier Lori. Everyone knows that."

Stopping a breath's moment from Tika's face, Lori growled at her, "He's mine bitch."

The ivory beauty laughed at her, "Who's gonna stop me? You won't hit me. You're a coward."

The blonde wasn't gonna take it anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leonardo glaring daggers into Tika's back. An idea popped into her head.

Lori begun her assault by slapping Tika. Hard. When Tika tried her attacks, Lori gripped her shoulders and flipped over her rival. Leonardo saw Lori coming to him and cupped his hands. Her right foot landed in his hands and boosted her up. In mid-air, Lori spun and kicked Tika right in her pretty little face.

The ivory woman fell as Lori hit the ground.

She turned to the bar-tender, "Drew, I'll be leaving early."

As she walked out the boys followed her but Mikey started to chant, "Lori, Lori, Lori!" Soon the whole club was chanting her name as she left, a victorious smile graced her lips.

Raph punched her in the arm, "That was an awesome fight there Lori."

Lori grinned at him like a wolf, "I had a bit of help." She turned a look to Leo, who grinned back at her.

Mikey threw an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You're getting looks."

It was true. Men and women were looking at the show they were getting. Leonardo growled softly. They were looking at what was his. It got his blood boiling. He hung back with Donny for a brief moment.

"I'll meet you guys back Lori's place."

Donny looked at his eldest brother but shrugged his shoulder, "Don't be long."

Leonardo nodded. But what surprised everyone was when he ran up behind Lori and threw her over his shoulder. He left his dazed brothers with a bright smile.

Lori squealed as Leo ran up the nearest ally walls and disappeared into the night.

His brothers shaking their heads.

"Ya know, I think she's what he need" Raphael observed.

**Author's Note: I know kinda short but I had to give you guys/girls something! and I'm working on the rest of the story in my free time! Love you my reviewers!**


	9. Why Do the Foot Always Stink?

**Author's Note: Short again but still giving you guys more and more. Thank you for those reviewed. I need to give a shout out to someone who loves my stories. She has emailed more times than I can count these past few days about almost all of my stories. She took over one story for me and she asked if I could but in this one so I said of course. THANK YOU SweetSilent3! **

"Ya know, I think she's what he need" Raphael observed.

Lori laughed as Leo sat her down gently. She tucked a strand of her bangs back behind her ear as she looked at him. He was so handsome in both forms. He made her feel so alive, so carefree.

His lips moved and she snapped her thoughts away, "What?"

He repeated, "Wanna go dance?"

Nodding happily, she allowed him to lead her off the roof. Their reflexes synced as they landed on the concrete below.

On the other side of the street was the local bar/club/dance-place. Leo and Lori walked up to the bouncer. After looking over Lori more times than necessary and getting evil glares from Leo for looking, the nice gentlemen let the couple in. The place was in full swing and the DJ was playing the latest hip-hop hits.

Back in New York, the turtles would watch from the rafters at local clubs. They would study the dance moves preformed and figured that using their ninja skills that they could perfect the moves seen on the floor. So of course Leo had to try them out since we was human for awhile.

Lori was excited as she and Leo went to the dance-floor, though she wished she would have changed first. But Leo didn't seem to mind her attire anymore. He turned toward her as they entered a crowd of people in the center of the club. His smile was bright and she seemed to dim to stand in its beams. Her bit of shyness wasn't unnoticed but Leo started to move.

Lori watched as Leo danced, noticing the techniques and started to mirror him. They jumped around together, moving with the beat of the song the DJ played. Soon s circle was formed around them, the members watching their every move. By the end of the song, both were panting hard and had the perfect trick to perform as they ended. Leo free-styled on the floor as Lori jumped over his head. Leo caught her wrists as she flipped onto her body vertical to his. While holding her above him, Leo stood up, pushing Lori up into the air even more. The final beat rang and Leo let go of Lori. She fell into his arms and smiled. The crowd roared as their dance ended.

Leonardo leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed and kissed him back. Of course someone just had to break them apart.

"Lori!"

Leo groaned and released Lori. She watched as her friend Alycia made her way to her.

Lori crossed her arms, "Thought you were sick?"

The brunette friend laughed at her friend, "I am!" She looked around and whispered, "I was love sick but I got out had some fun!"

Lori smiled at her friend, but Alycia's focus went onto Leonardo, "Oooohh Lori! Who is this hunk and where I can I get another like him."

Leo grinned and extended his hand, "Leonardo, Lori's boyfriend." The blonde blushed as Alycia refused her boyfriend's hand and gave him a hug.

Leonardo back off as Lori kissed his cheek.

"So what are you doing here" Alycia asked.

Her answer was never heard. The music abruptly stopped. The DJ was thrown into the crowd. Leo and Lori looked around with wide eyes, the Foot had snuck up on them.

Whispering to Leo, Lori said, "Tai Toung wants me more than I thought."

"You make a run for it with Alycia. I'll hold them off."

"I won't run from them." She turned to her blue, wide-eyed friend, "Go back to my place and ask for Splinter. Most likely we'll be captured. Go." Alycia nodded and backed away slowly as the Foot closed in on the couple.

"It would be nice of I could be a turtle again" Leo said out loud.

The Foot attacked left and right. Alycia watched as her best friend and her boyfriend fight each attack, but when one went down 3 more came at them. She ran for the exit, hoping this Splinter Lori knew could help her friend. She didn't want Lori to go back to Toung again. She didn't want to stay with Lori through the nightmares she had again.

Lori watched her friend go but soon came preoccupied with more and more Foot. Soon she was unable to move, her strength gone. She was held by a few ninjas as she watched Leo fight. He had seen her being captured and his rage that he had hidden away was unleashed. But after a few more Foot had attacked, he became weak enough for them to capture him. He looked at Lori ashamed that he couldn't protect her. The club made a path as the Foot dragged their captives to their leader.

Alycia ran through the streets, her memory leading her to Lori's home. She climbed the steps to the apartment and rang the doorbell a few hundred times.

A hyper voice rang out in the silence, "I've got it!"

The door opened to a surfer dude, a towel over his head. He gave her a bright smile, "How's it going?"

Alycia swallowed as she looked the man up and down, "I'm here to see a Splinter. Who are you?"

The man yelled behind him as he opened the door more, "Yo, Splinter, a girl is here to see you!"

Alycia stepped into Lori's apartment. Winston came bolting at her, recognizing her instantly. She patted his head as she looked over the surfer guy. He was drying his blonde hair off. His waist and below was covered with shorts. Alycia blushed as she saw 2 more equally handsome guys looking at her. Who were they to Lori and why was she hiding them from her?

She heard a cane coming her direction and froze. A giant rat stood before her. A scream started but Winston licked her hand snapping her out of the noise.

"A-a-are you Splinter?" she asked, her voice shaking.

The rat nodded, "Yes?"

"It's Lori and Leonardo."

The whole room went tense.

"What happened" a rough looking guy said from one of Lori's couches.

"Tai Toung got them."

**Author's Note: Well chapter 9 is finally up. Dang. Yes I introduced the main villian again but he needs a bit of love since he wont get any here very soon. Thought I forgot about him? Well... I kinda did... ^_^ onto chapter 10! **


	10. The Fight Scene Part 1

**Author's Note: My heart is beating fast. This chapter is the introduction to a fight scene. But you'll never guess with who. Yes I put SweetSilent3 in here, her character is Ria. Enjoy.**

"Tai Toung got them."

"Dammit!" Raph yelled as he punched the floor.

"Do you know where he is?" Splinter asked.

Alycia nodded. The rat's eyes narrowed, "Take us there."

A few minutes later, Alycia, Raph, Donny, Mikey(all introduced now), and Splinter stood outside a fortress.

"She wasn't kidding when she described this place" Donatello exclaimed as he took in the guards, the walls, and technology built in.

Alycia started to shake, "This is where I first met Lori. She was a kick-ass girl. Always down for a fight. Always won too. She was at the top of our class when we entered and trained. Well one day some guys started picking on me. I saw Lori and yelled at her to help me. She came over and and sneered at me. She told me she'd save me when I really needed. I mean they were just teasing me but soon I learned what she talking about. A week later we had one of our exams, to see if you we're strong enough to go to the next level. It was a double battle. She came up to me and asked me if I'd be her partner. Of course I agreed. We were up against the toughest goons of the Foot. But Lori wasn't nervous. She fought with more strength then 40 men. And when they tried to hurt me, she protected me. She took every blow for me. After she had won, I asked her why she protected me so much. She just brushed her self off and said to me, "You were in real trouble. Words being thrown at you isn't a reason to ask for help. But in this world, a fight is one. I knew you would need my help so I protected you even if you didn't ask for it." She was there for me so I'm gonna be there for her."

Splinter nodded at the end of the her story, "Then let's get into this fortress. It's time we see Tai Toung."

All nodded in agreement as they started to storm the fortress.

Inside the deepest part of the fortress, Leo and Lori found themselves tied to metal posts by chains. Leo's watch was taken revealing his true form. His weapons were laying to the side. The Foot goons were waiting for their master to come see the prisoners.

Tai Toung entered and Lori growled at him. He was tall, tanned, and evil looking. He was an older man, almost 30. His frame was muscular, with jade eyes and short gray locks. His attire was a robe of black, the Foot's logo on the front and the back.

He clapped his hands at Lori, "Very good Miss Newmark. You bring me the turtles as a gift for your ignorance. Very good my dear."

Lori made no move, her anger was rising. Toung rested his eyes on the turtles' leader, "So you are Leonardo. My spies say that you have won my right hand's heart. How sad. You seem she doesn't have time to have a boyfriend since my new reign will be starting shortly. So sorry."

Leonardo snarled at him, "Let her go! She got away from you once and with me beside her, she'll escape again!"

Tai laughed, "She told you she escaped?" He turned to Lori, "So that's the story you told him hmm?"

Lori yelled at him, straining against her chains, "Let him go Tai! I'm here! Let him go!"

Toung went up to Leo's ear, "Wanna hear the truth?"

Still screaming, Lori yelled, "Don't listen to him Leo! I've changed! I've gone good!"

Tai whispered evilly in Leo's ear, "She was there battling you in New York before you murdered my Master Shredder. She was there taking you all down for him. She was HIS apprentice."

Lori had gone quiet as her lie was shattered. Leonardo looked at her, his mouth opened in disbelief.

"Is he being truthful" Leonardo whispered to her.

She didn't say anything, her tears sprinkled the floor.

A blast was heard and Leo's brothers entered into the room. They caught sight of the couple and ran to them, Foot ninjas close behind them. Alycia and Splinter stood above the circular room. A balcony was they're resting point.

Those who were just coming in stopped, sensing the tension between Leonardo and Lori.

Lori spoke up first "Alright Tai you got me. Let him go. I'll be your right hand."

A simple snap and Leo's chains feel to the floor.

"That's all I ever wanted my dear Lori. You're finally back home."

Leo walked over to his weapons and whispered, "This why I never trusted a human before. All i get is betrayal."

His brother, now turtles, ran to embraced their eldest brother but he pushed them away heading for the exit but Foot blocked his way. "Let me pass" he snarled.

"But on second thought" Tai said and looked back and forth at the ex-couple "Why not have you prove your loyalty again Lori. Battle Leonardo here and if you win ill let him and his family go free while you stay with me."

Lori's chains came undone and she flashed him a sad smile "Yes sir." A Foot threw her a katana and she readied herself.

The silence was broken as Leonardo began to laugh "So this is how were gonna end our relationship then huh? A fight? Alright. I'll enjoy this." The foot circled them and the fight began.

As the pair circled, above at the balcony a reunion was taking place. Alycia turned to a Foot, ready for a fight. The ninja had just come out the shadows, looking for a fight.

The Foot put its hands, "Whoa Sis! It's me!"

Alycia squinted at the ninja, "Ria?"

Alycia's younger sister took of her mask and smiled a goofy smile at her older sister, "Who'd you think it was? Santa?"

Ria soon found her pint-sized butt on the floor, with her sister over, "Why are you here Ria? And where have you been? Mom has been worried sick!"

Ria pointed down to Tai Toung, "He told me I was a good fighter. His darn goons jumped and forced me to go through this camp. Now I'm a Foot!"

Alycia stood up and helped her brunette, hazel-eyed sister up, "This is the worst thing you could have done. I was in it remember?"

But Ria's attention was on Alycia, but the blonde below, "Is that really Lori Newmark? Every one of the sensei(s) say she was the best warrior."

Alycia sighed and watched the fight of Lori's life unfold, "Yeah, she got away from Tai but looks like she got sucked back in."

Lori screamed for the world to hear, "I NEVER WANTED THIS!"

**Author's Note: OmG! I having so much fun with this but I had to stop this chapter here. Cliffhanger are my favorite thing :) Gotta finish the fight scene. **


	11. The Fight Scene Part 2

**Author's Note: Ya know I love you reviewers! You've been good to me and I thank you. Please enjoy this chapter cuz its for all of you. **

Lori screamed for the world to hear, "I NEVER WANTED THIS!"

Everyone's attention went to Leonardo who charged at Lori, who blocked herself weakly.

She and Leonardo were locked with their weapons tangled together.

Leo growled, "You brought this onto yourself." He pushed her back a bit and lunged back at her.

She jumped and started to run up a column with her katana dragging. She flipped and was behind Leonardo just before her whipped around and lunged at her again.

"I didn't lie! Sure I thought about coming back and I almost did. That day you guys came here I was on my way to say yes to Toung." She was interrupted as Leo kicked her legs from under her. She only had a split second as Leo's swords came down onto her head. She shielded herself with her single katana.

Tears started to slid down her face again, "You guys helped me stay good. I thought about it and decided it was fate that brought you to save me. Then you caught my eye Leo. I couldn't shake the feelings. I had forgotten about Toung! I could only think of you!"

Leonardo grabbed Lori by her neck and glared into her eyes. Hatred reigned there, Lori could see that much. She was done for and the last look she'd see in Leonardo's eyes was this hate.

But boy was she wrong.

The kiss he bestowed upon her was rough and uncaring.

The room around them seemed to un-tense. A thud was heard behind the wall of Foot. Splinter came before Leonardo and Lori as they parted.

The elder sensei looked at the now sneering enemy, "Toung, please call this whole thing off. She has chosen our family over you."

Tai Toung laughed, "Never old foe."

A quick clap and all hell broke loose. Every Foot ninja leapt into action. Raph, Mikey, and Mikey teamed up with Leo, the old team together again. Lori whistled up at Alycia and Ria. The sisters smiled down at her and leapt to her side. Splinter stood on the side-lines, helping out only when necessary.

Tai Toung led each attack, giving orders and shouting insults when the Foot were knocked out. The turtles used their older strategies while girls' team fed off each other. Alycia and Ria had synced up with each other, using each other to knock a few Foot. Lori had thrown her katana away.

"Hey Ria! Come here!"

The ex-Foot ran over to the legend, her hands ready for the 14 year old. In an instant, Ria was flying over everyone's heads. She planted a kick into a Foot's face, knocking the goon out.

Alycia smiled at her sister's victory and yelled to her friend, "What about me?"

Lori smirked and pointed to her back. Alycia made a running start and jumped onto to Lori's back. The moment her feet Lori's skin, she was thrown before Lori, taking out the goons attacking her.

Not all the action was on the girls though. The brothers were kicking butt as per usual. Donatello used his boe as a pole-jump, taking out at least three goons. Raphael was having a ball, using kicks and punches to take down his foes, a wicked smile gracing his lips. Mikey was laughing at his foes, making jokes and using their slowness to his advantage.

Leonardo though was in a heated battle with Tai Toung. The rivals were fighting for the life of Lori. Tai had picked up Lori's discarded katana. All three swords clanged and bashed against each other. The fierceness of the battle became apparent. Each had slashes on their bodies from the foe's successful hits. The heavy breathing was a sign of their battle taking a toll on each of them.

A scream pierced the battling. Each ninja stopped and looked around. A hint of sunlight was a spotlight as Lori staggered. A Foot had stabbed her with his small handled dagger. Alycia was holding her sister back as Lori smiled and coughed. A small amount of blood making its way past her lips. Her stance slowing faded.

Leo raced over to her side, though she was to her knees now.

"Lori?"

Silence.

His brothers and father made their way to him offering to get her home.

Tai Toung smirked. But not for long.

"What's the matter Tai? Toung tied" Lori said slowly, as she stood weakly.

His face registered his disappointment and his disinterest in her comment, "What's the matter Lori? Got an owie?"

Leonardo caught as she started to fall, her family circling her as she glared at the man that brought her to this state, "Ya know? I feel sorry for you. At least I have a family who cares. You have to order someone to care for you. You're pathetic Tai."

Tai growled at her, "I have power. That's all I'll ever need."

One of her eyebrows went high, "Oh really? Good so you won't need help after Leo does this."

Only now did Tai see the turtle holding Lori up was Raphael, so the question was where was the leader? The Foot looked around wildly, looking for an clue where the missing turtle was.

Toung's guess was right as he felt a katana blade touch his neck. A low sentence was whispered into his ear, "This is for my girl."

Ria turned into her sister as Leonardo slashed the older man's neck. Alycia covered her sister's ears and she closed her own eyes as the body slumped to the floor in his own pool of blood.

Leonardo sheathed his katanas as he walked to Lori. Raph stepped back as his brother took over his position.

Leonardo smiled down at Lori, "You gonna be okay?"

Lori smiled back at him, "No." Her eyes rolled back into her head.

**Author's Note: Great I killed her! Did you like the battle? Think it needed more? Tell me what you liked/hated about it. **

**Love you all!**


	12. We Finally Fell In Love

**Author's Note" Ya'll we're right. I couldn't kill her off yet. Remember the summary? "Going to be mature?" yeah that's right a lemon is dead ahead. But read on and enjoy. And thank you again to my reviewers, you make my lunch time at work better than I thought it would :)**

Leonardo smiled down at Lori, "You gonna be okay?"

Lori smiled back at him, "No." Her eyes rolled back into her head.

As she fell, her new found family caught her.

"We must get her to safety my sons" Splinter said quietly. Alycia noticed the Foot slowing disappearing into the background.

"Come on Ria. We'll go home for now. Mom needs to know you're safe" she said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Ria looked at Lori, who was now being held by Leonardo bridal style, "What about her?"

Splinter looked at her, "We will take care of her Miss Ria."

Although his words were reassuring, his eyes showed worry. Alycia and Ria followed the brothers out onto the roof of the building.

"We'll split up here" Donatello told the sisters.

"Alright" they agreed.

With a whisper of air, the turtles and Lori were gone into the night.

The moment they all arrived at Lori's place, Winston knew something was wrong. There was no warm hug from Lori. She laid lifeless in Leo's arms. He whimpered as he nuzzled Splinter's side.

Mikey readied Lori's bed as Leo placed her in the softness. Donatello looked at the wound. It was deep and she had lost a lot of blood. He knew he had to do all he could. The next 20 hours were hell. Lori came in and out on conscious and felt the pain. She felt the cold gauze that Donny used. It took 10 hours to clean the blood up and to stop the continuous bleeding. The last 10 hours was just praying she was alright.

Leonardo never left her side, even when his brothers went to sleep for a while. He couldn't leave her now. He had started to doubt her in Tai Toung's place. Her past was a mystery to him still but he believed she would tell him in time. The moment he had to fight her, his heart tore. The light in her eyes had faded until her emotions got the best of her. Then Tai had the balls to challenge him. But what stopped his heart was Ria's scream. It was the signal of Lori's condition. Why hadn't he watched her a bit carefully? Now here she was, her hair shining with sweat from her struggle with the pain. Her eyes were shut and her face was showed her pain. Leo felt his eyes start to fall and gave in to the sleep.

Raphael came into Lori's room to relieve Leo for a just a bit. He was surprised to see Lori rubbing her hand over Leo's sleeping form. He cleared his throat and she looked up with a smile.

"Hi" she said weakly.

"Wat's up? Feeling better" he asked as he sat on the other side of her bed.

She nodded, "A bit. Sore and hurting still but better. How long was I out?"

"24 hours."

She shook her head, "How long has he been here?"

"Every second of it."

Leo tossed his head in his sleep and Raph smiled, "He's been worried since ya fainted and all."

Lori giggled as she imagined Leonardo worried. It seemed to weird to be true. "Think he loves me?"

Raph was taken back by the question but chuckled, "Head over heels with ya."

"I think I'm the same way" she whispered. Raphael nodded to her and got up. As he left her room, he heard her sigh as she fell back to sleep.

Donatello stood when Raph entered the living room, "How is she?"

Raph flopped onto one of the pristine couches, "She woke up. Said she was sore and then went back to sleep."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"At least she's okay right" Mikey said.

"Yeah but she's gonna have to retrain those hurt muscles" Donny said as he paced the room.

"My sons, she has one factor that most don't when recovering form this kind of wound: a family and someone who loves her deeply" Splinter said as he closed his eyes, relieved that Lori was okay.

Back in Lori's room, she laid there awake, realizing that she was alive and happy for once in her life. She had a new family and a new love. She looked at Leo. His face was finally relaxed and seemed peaceful but the death grip on her left hand contradicted his face. He was always aware of his surroundings even in slumber.

As she rubbed his back with her right, he woke from his slumber. His eyes widen at her smiling face, "You're up?"

"Of course Leo" she said happily.

In an instant Leo had thrown himself into her lap, tears falling down his face. She craned her neck to see his face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

She kissed his head and rubbed his shell, "I'm glad nothing happened to you while I was out."

Leo lifted himself from her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her sweetly, innocently, almost apologetic. She sighed at the contact and melted to him as her arms went around his neck. He held gently, never wanting to let her go. His tongue traced her lips. She opened hers a bit more to allow him entrance. Inside his tongue invited hers to a battle of dominance. The battle left them breathless.

A chuckle brought them out of their world. A smiling Mikey stood at the doorway, "Am I interrupting something bro?"

A pillow hit him square in the face.

Leo laughed, "Nice throw."

The blonde giggled then sighed as Mikey still stood at her door, "What can I help you with dear Michelangelo?"

The orange clad turtle blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he asked, "Is there anyway we can get some pizza?"

Leo sighed and Lori laughed "Of course Mikey. Let me get up"

Leo snapped his attention to the green-eyed girl as she started to get up. A jolt of pain ran through her being and she let out a yelp. Blood started to trickle from her now open wound.

Her eyes locked with Leo's as she fainted, "Shit."

**Author's Note: Yeah I had to get a cliff-hanger in there. :) I feel love too. LOL. I kinda liked this chapter for some reason. Hope you all loved. I'll be updating soon!**


	13. Changes Happen Quietly and Noisily

**Author's Note: Omg! She updated! Yes yes I did. Please pardo for the lateness but its a along one. One more chapter ya'll then this journey will be ended. Enjoy, I'll ramble at the end of the chapter. :)**

Leo snapped his attention to the green-eyed girl as she started to get up. A jolt of pain ran through her being and she let out a yelp. Blood started to trickle from her now open wound.

Her eyes locked with Leo's as she fainted, "Shit."

A few more hours later, Lori awoke to Splinter leaning over her. He smiled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"You are finally awake. Scaring an old man is not the polite thing to do" he said as she moved her head toward his voice.

Smiling she said, "Sorry Splinter. How's Leonardo?"

"He is worried out of his mind. I sent him on a pointless errand to clear his head."

"He must think he did this to me." Guilt invaded her voice.

"Miss Newmark, there are times when we must not push our bodies. Maybe we can stay a bit longer to help you recover."

Another smile graced her lips, "I'd like that."

A whisper of the wind announced Leo's return. He said nothing and went straight to a couch to relax, to much on his mind to even talk.

And it was like that for a few months to follow. Lori recovered nicely. She was forced to stay in bed for 2 weeks straight. After that she was forced to train her muscles again. She spent each night in her dojo with a different ninja. It was practice to see if she could keep up with the flaws of each member. Her last obstacles were Raph and Leo combined. It took all of her strength just to defeat Raph, but Leo was a ready body, while hers had suffered from the previous battle.

Most of the time she would just surrender so her body could heal but this time she pushed herself to hard. Her anger over the past few months were translated into punches. Ones that hit Leonardo very raw. He could feel the emotions from her but said nothing.

Splinter could sense her anger and order the battle to stop, "Miss Newmark, what is wrong?"

Lori had turned away from Leonardo, "Your eldest son is what's wrong."

But before anyone could react she raced out of the dojo.

Splinter turned to his sons, "Perhaps we should let Leo and Lori be alone."

Leonardo nodded as his family went out, probably for the rest of the night.

Finding Lori was the easy part, her closed bedroom door was a clue. He opened the door and saw her sprawled across her bed.

"Talk to me."

It was a simple command from him, but her reaction was painful. She turned to him with fire in her eyes and tears falling. She was pissed beyond compare.

Leonardo sighed as she started to yell, "What's with you? You've been distant ever since my reopening of my wound."

Sitting there, staring into nothing Leo thought about the past few months and thought why he had avoided her. Was it the way she moved easily throughout her recovery that angered him? Or was it the way she easily won the hearts of his family over and over again? Was he jealous of the one he loved?

He blinked at the wall, his realization hitting him. He loved her. He truly did love her. That must be why his heart beat-ed faster when she was around him. Or when they were alone, like this, all he could think about was kissing her.

A poke shook him from himself. He looked over at Lori who now sported a cute pout, "What's wrong Leo?"

His stare went straight to her lips. The intensity of his stare made Lori nervous. She made the mistake of licking her bottom lip. The intensity grew in his eyes as he advanced slowly towards her. A blush crept into her cheeks as he leaned closer until he was a breath away from her lips. They had stilled themselves, afraid the other would stop what was going to happen.

Leonardo was surprised as Lori's lips connected with hers. The connection was a surrender to him. A promise to be his.

With a groan, Leo deepened the kiss as he leaned Lori back onto her pillows. His arms went around her waist and pulled her to him as he places himself on top of her. Lori giggled into the kiss as she threw her arms around his waist. Leo loved kissing Lori but it was time to go to the next stage. His lips trailed down to her neck. Lori's hands quickly unsheathed his swords and threw them carefully to the ground. It dawned on her that it seemed that in reality Leonardo was always naked. His bandanna, knee and elbow pads seemed to be his only clothing. This interested Lori a bit. While humans were trapped in clothing, the turtles were free of the constrictions. She guessed being a mutant, you weren't exposed to the rules of society.

Her reverie was interrupted as she felt a cool breeze on her stomach. She looked down and gasped in surprise. Leo had taken the opportunity to get her half naked. His grin signaled his victory.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure, pain, and an understanding of the two. The morning dawn's rays hit their flesh that was intertwined.

Leo had been awake for an hour or so and taken the opportunity to watch Lori sleep. Her hair was sprayed out on the pillow. Her arm was thrown on top of her forehead. Her body was wrapped his very own.

Leonardo smiled at what was in her hand. His ends of the bandanna was gripped in her tiny hands. She had pulled on them so hard during her pleasure that they tore right off. He smiled at her as she curled into his side more.

She was beautifully and he had her for the rest of his life. She had proclaimed her love for him and he had done the same for her.

The thud of something in the kitchen awoke her violently. She sat up suddenly and groaned. Rubbing her eyes she looked around and saw a smirking Leonardo.

"So last night wasn't a dream" she asked with a yawn.

He shook his head, "Nope." He kissed her forehead then her lips. A content smile forming on her lips. She leaned into his chest. Her body had become cold and she snuggled into his warmth.

Another crash from the kitchen jolted the couple again.

Leo sighed and started to get up, "Come on, we better see what's going on."

Lori nodded slowly as she started to get dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. Leo just put his gear back on.

They made their way to the kitchen and saw a laughable sight.

Mikey and Raph were caked in a white batter. Raph was not very happy until Winston came up to him and tackled him. The dog proceeded to lick the pancake batter of of the red turtles face. Donatello and Splinter were at the dining room table shaking their heads in sync.

Lori started to laugh at the scene which granted her full attention of those in the kitchen.

Raph got up and leaned on a counter and smirked, "So how was last night you two?"

Lori's laughter was stopped as a blush crept into her face.

Walking over to the fridge, Leo paid no heed to his brother's embarrassing strategy, "We slept together."

It surprised his entire family. Sure they knew what went on but Leonardo was never blunt. Lori started to double over with laughter at the family's expression.

Donatello cleared his throat as the doorbell rang. Lori bounced to her door, "Yes?"

Silence. She slowly opened the door and was tackled to the ground by to giggling girls who screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lori!"

Glitter, presents, and a tiara fell from their forms as they embraced the birthday girl. The turtles had gathered in the living room and looked at Lori angrily.

Ria caught the glares, "She didn't tell you?"

Lori flipped from her friends and glared at them, "You know I don't celebrate my birthday."

"But its your 19th! 2 more years and you'll be 21" Alycia squealed.

Lori closed her eyes in irritation, "Thank you for the math lesson, but no. No party, no presents, no nothing!"

Mikey jumped in, "But this is the first celebration we get here."

Donatello agreed, "Yeah. Why don't we have a some fun? Besides we have a present for you."

One of Lori's eyes opened slightly, "You do?"

Raphael chuckled, "Keep it up Donny. You're reeling her in."

Donny sported a smirk, "Yeah but since you won't recognize your birthday then I'll just throw it out. Oh well."

A green-eyed stare looked at the techno turtle, "Please don't Donny."

Every being and mutant grinned at her submission.

Alycia and Ria pulled Lori to her living room as the others gathered around her. A tiara was placed in her hair.

Alycia grinned at her friend, "This present is from both of us." Ria sat a present in front of Lori.

Paper and a bow flew into the air as Lori opened the present only like a ninja. It was a huge picture frame. A few had pictures of Alycia and Ria with Lori in a park. They were spinning on a merry-go-around. Each had a grin on their faces.

The five other frames were empty. The next present from the sisters as well. A green camera laid in the bottom of the bag. Lori smiled, knowing they were gonna want to take pictures.

And of course they did. First was the friends grown up, the girls messing with each other as Donny took the picture. Then Splinter and Lori. They had a mature picture, each standing side by side. Then the turtles' turn was next. Donny leaned on Lori's right side. Raph leaned on Lori's left side. Mikey was under Lori's chin. Leo watched his brothers from the sidelines, Ria telling him to hang back for this picture. Each turtles stuck out their tongues and winked at the camera as Lori brought one her legs up, pretended to hold a gun, and winked sexily at the camera.

The next picture was just of Lori and Leonardo. They both stood side by side. Mikey edged them into scooting closer together. Leonardo's arm snaked around Lori's waist. She was pulled to him as his head rested on hers. His face was relaxed as he smiled. She blushed slightly as she smiled at the camera. The picture was taken as the girls awwwed.

The turtles figure out that there was one more picture left and had an idea.

Donny threw a box at Lori. She caught it easily as she said, "From all of us."

She raised an eyebrow as she opened the box slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar watch. Her gaze looked at each turtle as they smiled, "Could I?"

Leo stepped forward and helped her put it on, "Blue for human, Green for us."

Lori took a deep breath then pushed the green button. A blush flash expanded from the watch and surround Lori's being. It was only for a second.

Leonardo's eyes widen as Lori's form became apparent as the light faded. The room gasped at her appearance. She was a turtle, well a female turtle anyway. She was slightly smaller than her male counterparts but man did she stand out. Her green skin was much light than Mikey's and around her eyes was a teal bandanna. Her blonde hair still remained but her eyes had changed to a dull drown. She was clad in the same elbow and knee-pads as the brothers.

She blinked and looked around the room. Alycia looked at her friend who was now a turtle. Donny looked proud at his accomplishment. He grabbed Lori's new camera and pushed Leo toward her again. Leo was speechless at her transformation. She was beautiful and her smile was better as a turtle. They got closer once more and smiled at the camera. Leonardo was quick though. He had leaned down and kissed Lori's flamed cheek. The camera caught the love act.

The flash of the camera was to much, "Hey Donny that was to much dude." It was Mikey. But the flash didn't fade away. It overtook Leonardo, Raphael, Mikey, Donny, and then Splinter. Their eyes went wide as they remembered the light. One moment they were there, the next they were gone.

Lori's eyes had gone wide as they disappeared from her. She looked at the empty space where they once stood. Tears slipped from her face. Alycia and Ria tried to comfort her but it was no use.

They were gone. Just like that. Lori's tears and screams for them to all come back were not heard by those who were meant to hear them.

**Author's Note: okay I know I sais there was going to a lemon but I had no muse or anything for it so I took it out. Secondly I need to stop this. Yes maybe I will make a sequel. Thinking about it. Thank you for all your patience for waiting. It took me a bit to find a muse for this. The finale will be coming up soon. Love StoryTellerWoman **


	14. I Just Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

Leonardo had grabbed Donatello's neck as soon as they had returned to their home, "Take us back Donny!"

Raph held Leo, "Stop it Leo!"

"I can't! The watches have short-circuit. They won't work now Leo" Donny said as fear creeped into his voice. His eldest brother never lost his temper like this.

Leonardo threw his brother down and stormed out of the room.

Splinter shook his head at his eldest, "Forgive him my sons. He's heartbroken at the moment."

Donny shook his head, "I just don't understand why the watches malfunctioned like they did."

"Maybe Lori will figure out how to transport like us" Mikey said with hope.

Donny nodded, "I hope so, for Leo's sake."

In Leonardo's room, random things were being thrown against the walls. His life seemed to darken with every moment without her. He already missed her presence. Angry tears streamed down his face as the fact of never seeing her again creeped into his mind. No! He'd see her again even if he had to go to Illinois on foot!

His door slowly opened. Raphael wondered if this was what he was like when he was angry. But Leo, he never was like this. He kept all emotions in check. But ever since they had meet Lori, all that changed.

A katanna barely missed his head, "Get out Raph! I don't want to talk."

Raph shrugged, "If you need to I'll be in the living room. Try to cool down okay?"

A lamp hit his chest as the answer. Raph disappeared again.

Leo laid down onto his destroyed bed. He started to devise a plan as his eyes fell. He had a dreamless sleep.

Though in the morning it was any better. Leo had locked himself in his bedroom, not eating, not training, he did nothing at all. Anything he did reminded him of Lori. Even breathing started to hurt his heart.

His family had kept their distance. They had huddled in the living room when the sewers quaked. It was loud and in the middle of the room a light began to glow.

Leo had ran to his family as the quake had started. The united family went into defensive positions. The light grew stronger and stronger then started to fade. A form was in the light, shadows danced on her form.

In a split second a blonde being was racing to Leonardo, who caught her in disbelief. Lori stood in his arms, tears streaming down her face. She was human but Leo didn't care what she was as long as she was in his arms. He hugged her close as his family ran to her, enveloping her in a group hug.

Lori stepped back with tears in her eyes, "I thought I had lost you all."

Leonardo hugged her closer again, "We thought you were gone forever."

Raph blinked a tear away, "Yeah Leo here had gone crazy after one day without you. He's got a temper and that's me talking."

Lori snuggled into Leo's chest, "There's one more thing I have to do though."

Again she stepped out of Leo's warmth and lifted her wrist. A single push of a button transformed her into her turtle form. She fiddled with the watch and it fell to the floor. It made a clank sound but that wasn't enough for Lori. She stomped her foot on top of it. A spark danced around the broken watch as Lori wore a victorious smile on her face.

Splinter looked at his new found daughter, "What of your life in Illinois Miss Newmark?"

Lori sighed as she explained, "I left my home to Alycia and Ria along with their family. Winston was left in their care. They said they want me to visit once a year...on my birthday."

Leo noticed her backpack on the floor, "So you're here to stay?"

Lori nodded happily. Leo picked her up and spun her around, their laughter mingling.

The rest of the day was moving Lori into Leonardo's room. They argued about what went where but his brothers, now her brothers as well, watched as the two bickered. Finally things were back to a norm.

Splinter turned to go back to his room and whispered to himself, "She might be the one to finally give me a grandchild. Hmmm only time will tell."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Whelp. Its finally done. Not my best ending mind you but never-the-less what I wanted. Thank you for the reviews and ideas. Yes there will be a sequel...no I don't know when. Don't ask. Time to start the dual Ria.**


End file.
